Un-certainty
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: A sequel to my latest story „An Un-invited Guest". Jack's point of view/reaction. Total fluff. Enjoy.


_A sequel to my latest story „An Un-invited Guest"..._

 _Liliemae I hope you will like this story as you have requested the sequel to my latest story „An Un-invited Guest". It took me a while to come up with a good idea and put my thoughts into words._

 _Ivet, may your shipper heart jump with joy. I know how much you love Jack in his uniforms.  
LoneWolf, sorry for keeping you hanging. I will try not to do it again. Well, maybe. LOL_

 _Enjoy, you all._

 _Sammie_

* * *

 **Un-certainty**

* * *

 _-1:25pm_

„Ladies and gentlemen, your flight number SW 625 is ready for boarding. Holders of gold cards, first class travellers and people with special needs and families will board first," a woman's voice filled the spacious boarding gate and people started to get up from their chairs. Everyone was preparing their boarding passes and passports for the check. A quite long queue began to form in front of the entrance to the plane. A couple of people passed through and went straight to their seats in the first class and two families with children were seated in the economy class. Then the rest of the travellers started going through the entrance. Jack O'Neill, dressed in his blue air force uniform decided to wait till almost everyone got to their seats and entered the plane as the last person. Wouldn't it be easier for him to pay the horrendous amount of money for the first class ticket and board the plane without waiting? No, it wouldn't. He wasn't used to spend money for such luxury seats, it felt useless. He would get to his final destination the same way no matter if sitting in the first class or the economy class. There were moments when he wished he had bought the better ticket but today wasn't one of the days. He needed distraction, he needed to focus on something else than to what happened in the morning.

 _-in the morning_

Jack opened his eyes and still half asleep he took the beeping phone that was laying on the night table and accepted the text message.

„ _I am in SGC and will stay here for a few days. Don't worry, everything is fine. Something came up and I offered help. Love you. Sam."_

This seemed as a normal message at first, but it changed when he tried to call her. He knew that Sam could take a good care of herself and was independent in her decisions but he just wanted to hear her voice and make sure she was ok. With a second attempt to call her he gave up and nervously dialled Janet's number. Thank god, she picked up.

„General!" Janet smiled when answering Jack's call.

„Janet, it's good to hear your voice, how are you doing?" Jack began slowly, he didn't want to jump to worried questions about Sam. He wasn't sure how much Janet knew about their relationship.

„Everything is great and Cassie is doing well too. She keeps asking me when you or Sam will come visit her," Janet answered and waited for Jack's response. She could hear his rapid breathing and the way he was speaking revealed that he was nervous. She was a doctor, for god's sake, she knew things. She swallowed. This situation was the kind she didn't want to get into. Being the person in between two people in a secret relationship wasn't something she applied for. Yes, of course she was there for Sam and never ceased to help her but this was a high lever even for her. She hoped for a smooth and very quickly finished call.

Jack cleared his throat and finally started with the topic he was so eager to talk about.

„I have some things I need to consult with Samantha Carter, is she in SGC?" Jack hoped Janet wouldn't start asking questions. He wouldn't probably know what story to come up with if she turned into the curious Janet. He was lucky this time. If only he knew how huge Janet's smile was and how much she had to convince herself not to make this call a hell for Jack.

„Yes, she is here and she is busy," Janet liked Jack and didn't want to make him suffer but she also didn't want to give it to him that easily.

„Can I talk to her now? I tried to call her but she didn't pick up," Jack tried to get to Sam thought Janet. He closed his eyes and literally prayed for Janet to cooperate.

„I am sorry, sir. She can't come to the phone right now," when Janet's words reached Jack's ears he knew something had happened. It must have.

„I have to go now, sir. Sorry. We have a situation," Janet said and Jack lost the connection.

„Damn," he thought. Scrolling through the web site with flight tickets he picked the closest flight, jumped out of the bed and prepared for the trip to the base.

 **ooo**

Jack finally got to his seat and sat down taking his army cap off his head. He didn't have much of a choice with the seat, the flight was pretty full when he booked it. So now he was sitting next to a brunette woman in her forties secretly staring at him. He felt uncomfortable. Not only that his thoughts were driving him mad since this morning but the idea of having to talk to a totally strange woman made him shiver. If only he could call Asgards and ask for the transport. He would be with Sam in a blink of an eye.

„Army?" the woman asked hoping she could start conversation with Jack. Jack really wasn't in a mood for talking but he also didn't want to be rude.

„Air force," he answered simply not knowing that his simple answer would cause an unending parade of questions.

„Oh my god! Really? So you can fly with all these rackets?" the brunette asked turning her body towards Jack to properly look at him. There was too much of curiousness in her eyes to Jack's liking.

„You mean planes? Rockets are for astronauts," Jack answered with amusement. It was actually very funny to see how people understood various jobs. Or didn't.

„Of course! Planes! What plane do you drive?" another question came out of her mouth.

„I fly with many planes," Jack answered not interested in making the conversation deeper.

The plane took off and was slowly rising up so it didn't take long and Jack could see clouds through the small window. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to sit here with Sam, holding her hand and talking about their plans for the next weekend. The brunette's voice brought him back to the reality way to harshly.

„It's cool. I see you are travelling alone. When we land, can I buy you a drink?" Was she really hitting on him? Jack had to smile. No matter how old he was the women seemed to be fond of him. But he was not on the market any more. He was taken. Taken by a very beautiful and a way too clever scientist Sam Carter. When this thought passed through his mind he shivered again. Sam. How was she? Was she ok? What happened in SGC that she couldn't pick her phone? Why was Janet so mysterious? The questions in his mind absolutely silenced the brunette's attempts to get some answers from him. The things she wanted to know didn't mean anything to him, he just wanted to be back on the land.

„I always had a thing for men in uniforms and it really surprises me that a man like you is not in a company of a woman," the brunette was really getting on Jack's nerves. There was only one way he could silence her.

„I am in a relationship!" he hissed through his teeth, his body relaxed and he knew that the rest of the flight will be calm, quiet and nice. When they landed, he hired an SUV. The final destination of his ride was as clear as the sky, StarGate Command under the Cheyenne mountain.

 **ooo**

Jack entered the infirmary as if he was pushed by a strong wind. He was desperate after almost a full day of worrying. Worrying about Sam. As much as he tried to hide it he wasn't successful.

„Janet!" he screamed and ran to her grabbing her by her shoulders. Assuming that something happened to Sam he ran to the infirmary first expecting Janet to be there with Sam if anything happened to her.

„Where is Sam? Can you now please tell me?" he asked and without noticing he started shaking with Janet. Janet was surprised. She didn't expect Jack to come to the base and to be that open about his worries.

„Sam is in the lab, working on some device that one of the SG teams had brought to the base few days ago," Janet answered shakily and when Jack's hands left her shoulders she adjusted her doctor coat. Only looking at Jack's back when he was leaving the room she shook her head and got back to her work. These two are cute, she thought and smiled lightly. Jack's steps took him to Sam's laboratory and when he entered he was pushed back to the doorway by a soldier's hand pressed against his chest.

„Sorry, sir, for security reasons," he explained and kept his hand on Jack's body to make sure that he won't take any more steps forward.

„Understood," Jack said and finally took a good look around. In the middle of the room there was a glass cube. Well at least it looked like glass. He had no idea about what was going on inside the cube. The only thing he was sure about was that Sam was inside. She was focused and was talking to the other person who was in there with her.

„What are they doing?" Jack asked because he couldn't bare not knowing. After everything they have been through together with their team he already had many ideas about why they were inside the cube and what could have happened.

„Our scientists asked Colonel Carter to help with this device. They discovered it transmits some kind of a radioactive energy but .." the soldier couldn't finish the sentence.

„Radioactive? So why are they in there then?" Jack asked. The degree of his worry went through the roof!

„Was there an accident? Did they get exposed to the energy?" Jack needed some of his questions answered.

„I don't know. We have to wait when they are finished," the soldier said and his hand slid off Jack's chest. Jack's eyes kept following Sam's every movement and when she looked up their eyes met. She smiled and went back to what she was doing. She couldn't let anything disturb her. Not even Jack's presence. After few minutes Sam nodded as a sign that they finished whatever they had to do and one of the soldiers in the room opened the glass cube to let them out. Sam and the other scientist stepped out and when everyone left the room Jack went to Sam and hugged her. He was so glad that Sam was ok even thought he didn't know why she let herself being exposed to the device.

„Sam," he whispered her name and took a deep breath taking in the smell of Sam's hair. Sam put her hands around Jacks waist and sank into his hug. It felt safe. It felt right.

„I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I was worried and decided to come," Jack said and pulled out of the tight hug to be able to look into Sam's eyes.

„Oh, Jack. I am sorry for making you worry. I am ok," Sam smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

„But what about the device? Is it radioactive?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

„Only when you press one of the buttons," Sam smiled and hoped that this would calm Jack down.

„So you weren't exposed. Thank god!" Jack felt relieved.

„Do you think that I would voluntarily expose myself now, when we are about to become a family?" Sam looked into Jack's eyes enjoying his reaction to what he has just heard. She saw him being happy but this moment was nothing like any other of the happy moments they shared. She was sure that if she wasn't holding him tightly in the hug he would explode with happiness. The look in his eyes was the perfect answer for her and she needed nothing more.

This was enough.

They kissed.

* * *

 _ **The end**_


End file.
